Various types of seats have been developed for different vehicles across many industries. For example, recreational boating has prompted the development of pedestal-style seats where the seat is supported on a pedestal above a boat surface such as the boat deck. Many conventional vehicle seats such as the pedestal-style seats used in the boating industry do not include foldable back supports. Consequently, the surface of the seats cannot be readily protected from rain or other adverse weather conditions. In addition, vehicle seats having back supports that cannot be folded down for storage also create significantly more wind resistance when the vehicle is being towed on a trailer.
Like components are identified by like numbers throughout the specification. Not all features and components are shown in each figure. All of the components in each figure may not be drawn to scale.